How the Moon Turned to Gold
by missblu
Summary: Usagi must go to live with her aunt, uncle, & cousin in America. Then suddenly she has weird dreams, are they for real or is it just a dream? And who's this guy, no vamp. that keeps biting her in her dreams? AU. u/m pairing!


This is a story about a girl named Usagi (Serena) who has powers she never knew she had, and a big secret. Can love help her mission, or will it ruin her like it did her parents? It's sort of an A.U. Alternative Universe. In this chapter its Serena's P.O.V (point of view) next chapter might be someone else's. Warning, Characters might be O.O.C (out of character) Also, I don't own Sailor Moon. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!  
  
Chapter One: Truth or Dreams?  
  
I sighed as I got off the plane. My parents had told me the day before that I had to live with my aunt (Minako) and uncle (Taiki) and their daughter named Ami (I think her name sounds SO American). You see, my cousin and I never get along because she thinks I'm such a blonde clutz. Now in less then 24 hours I was out of Tokyo, Japan but in California. The city I was in was Los Angeles. I guess it was supposed to be the city of stars. It seemed everyone here spoke English. I was lucky because when I turned fourteen last Year my parents bought me a book called 'Learning English in 24hours'. It was a rip off! I learned English in 7hours! Sorry, now I'm bragging. hehehe.  
  
So as I looked at all the signs around me I still couldn't find my name in English. Which is the language I'm to speak while I'm here. My step mom thinks I should act more American, since I'm half on my dads side. As I went around people in the busy airport I smelt smells that reminded me of Japan, like foods cooking in different places, people talking, and the music. Most people don't think we listen to music that people in America listen to but we do, everyone seems to like Britney Spears, yuck.  
  
"Serena!!! We're over here!!! Sweetheart, how are you?!" I turned, I knew that voice any where just not were the person who said it was, I turned to see my aunts long strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes jumping up and down, I swear, she only looks twenty-two not thirty-nine! Next to her was my uncle, trying to calm her down his dark brown hair shinning without a gray speck and hazel eyes beaming at me just like Auntie's. I ran and hugged them.  
  
"Aunt Minako, uncle Taiki, I missed both of you." I turned, departing from my hug to them and looked at Ami, my cousin, who was around sixteen, a year older than me. I tried to give her a smile, apologizing for not recognizing her, like I did with aunt and uncle.  
  
Her smile twisted into an evil smirk, if that's possible, and coldly she greeted me. "Why, dear Usagi, you sure have grown. Why, it seems like yesterday you were wetting your bed!" My winning smile I had placed for her was slowly slipping.  
  
"Amy, gee, I SURE missed you!" In my head there was a signal that said: liar! "Don't lie, I can tell you lie, with that she stomped out to the car, my elders and I just stood there. "Serena, dear, let her cool off." Said my aunt. I nodded and again replayed why I was there. I would of never been here if my EVIL step mom hadn't made me. You see, my real mom, Serenity, died when I was eight from cancer. About a year later he remarried and about nine months after that, had a kid. She's SUCH a brat, and never shares, her name: Rene. She's not as worse as her mom named, get this, Anna May!  
  
"Serena, Serena? Hello, are you hearing me?" My head snapped up, some how I had gotten in the car and we stopped at a house, now I was outside of the house and standing there. "I'm fine uncle Taiki, I just. miss home." It was true I did yet I didn't. Ami looked at me from the seat next to me. "It's ok Serena, don't be sad. I'm sorry I was mean but, I KNEW you lied. I guess you could say. I have magical powers!" I smiled up at her, I was sure my eyes were red from my silent tears. "It's ok, I guess I was obvious, being sarcastic and all. Don't you think it would be cool to have special powers!"  
  
"No it wouldn't because you see I'm-" she stopped. Suddenly, her short blackish hair and blue eyes both changed. Instead of black hair she had dark blue, and glowing blue eyes. "Serena, WATCH OUT!!!" Water shot out and it was to late I had been thrown because of my cousin. My eyes widened as I stared at Amy. "Is it just my eyes, or did water come out of your finger tips?" She smiled a cold smile at me. "So I guess your NOT that dumb, are you Blondie? I'm Setsuna, protector of time, and I have a secret you need to here." She paused, and I began to talk, or stutter! "Se- se- Setsuna, please let me have my cousin, don't hurt her!" She chuckled at me and gave me a look that you would give to a lost little five year old.  
  
"I only came to tell you, if you can beat one of the guardians of the moon, Yaten, then YOU ARE the protector of the moon, it comes with magical powers and your past life." I could only blink. I needed my aunt and uncle. I turned from her and looked around, where were they? "Oh Serena, darling, we're right behind you, up on the stairs dear." There, on the steps was my Aunt Minako and Uncle Taiki, She was dressed in gold, orange, and yellow clothing that formed of a skirt, white top, an orange gem on her head, and a golden bow in her hair. On my uncle was black leather shoes that went to his knees and get this, short shorts with yellow on his stomach, black gloves and a halter top with a white feather like bow in the middle. He looked like a girl with his willow like body.  
  
"Who are you two?" I asked. My lips dry. My uncle smiled at me, gee, he sure did look like a girl, and my aunt wasn't worried!  
  
"We are protectors of different things." My uncle answered quietly, I turned to look at Setsuna, she just smiled and nodded to me. "Can I talk to my cousin?" I was afraid to ask, Setsuna kind of scared me. She bowed her head, "Yes and no. I AM Amy, yet I'm not. To leave her body is to die right now, I first need your answer, will you or will you not fight Yue?"  
  
I was helpless to not fight and helpless if I fought. "Yes, I will. Then will you please leave my cousin's body? I really need to talk to her, badly. She nodded, and suddenly an angel came in the room. He had LONG silver hair and a tan body, green eyes and he to looked like a girl, a mean girl!  
  
He smiled at me it was a cold smile. "Let the games begin!" I was about to ask him what he meant, when suddenly I was on the ground again. "Serena hit him back, even if you can't use magic!" My uncle called. "No!!! I won't hurt him!" I'm against hurting people, I'll only hurt back if their evil (he wasn't). Yaten kept of sending me down every time I got up, still I did not hit. "Hit me, foolish girl!" He hissed. I shook my head no. So he kept hitting and sending me down harder. I took it, thinking of my family and good things, a happy life, and my wishes. Suddenly he stopped. "You win." His voice was cold, and he was gone. I looked around me at my aunt, uncle, and a now sane Ami.  
  
"You did it!!! With all those happy thoughts, welcome, my sister." Amy bowed down to me, as did aunt and uncle. I was now sister, princess, and moon goddess. Then suddenly I awoke by an alarm clock, it was all a dream? It couldn't of been a dream, the bruises that Yaten caused where still there.  
  
"Sorry, little one, it's not quite time yet for you to know all." It was Setsuna's voice and suddenly all my bruises were gone. Though I still didn't know were I was. I lifted my head from my pillow. The room I was in was pink and white with fluffy pillows and many old dolls stacked up on walls, there was three windows, two on my write and one above me. Then I realized I was in my mother's room in the house she lived in as a child, which was now my aunt's house. What was going on? How'd I get here if what I thought happened was a dream!?  
  
Sorry if I made lots of mistakes helpers for my stories are always needed! I got other stories, if you like original you can go to fictionpress.net. 


End file.
